


Sleepy Angel's Are Cute Angel's

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Afternoon Naps, Fluff, M/M, Protective Crowley, sleepy aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Aziraphale looks sleepy but is still trying to refuse rest. Crowley goes to make tea but when he returns Aziraphale has been claimed by an afternoon nap for the first time in a long time. Fluffy Crowley looks after his angel.





	Sleepy Angel's Are Cute Angel's

It was a dark and cloudy day in London which confined a demon and an angel to their co-owned bookshop. It was nice, however. They were currently on the sofa, Aziraphale’s nose in an old book as usual and Crowley was lying down, head in the angel’s lap. Crowley liked to lie in Aziraphale’s lap, it was a place he could rest, have his eyes closed, not just sleep, but listen. He opened his eyes briefly, glancing up at the angel, still occupied by the book, he hadn’t taken his eyes off it for at least 20 minutes now. The angel looked sleepy, his eyes had quite impressive bags under them, and appeared rather heavy. Crowley sighed; he really did wish Aziraphale would sleep more than he did. He took a stretch and eased himself into a sitting up position.

Crowley looked at the angel until he was finally met with sleepy blue eyes. “You look sleepy angel.” Crowley said softly, reaching out his hand to cup Aziraphale’s cheek.

The angel’s eyes fluttered closed, the demon was right, he did feel a little more worn out then usual, but he would be alright. He was an angel; he didn’t have to sleep. He smiled softly, “I’ll be okay. You know I only sleep if I need too.” Aziraphale mumbled.

Crowley brought the angel closer to his chest, slightly pushing his head down onto his shoulder, wrapping arms around his waist. “You know, angel? A short nap would probably do you good.”

“I’m okay really. Can you do me a favour?” Aziraphale mumbled against the demon’s chest.

“Of course. What do you need, angel?”

“Can you make me some tea?” He asked quietly.

Crowley nodded, “Of course.” Crowley kissed the angel’s forehead as he got up, looking over to the table where an earlier forgotten cup of tea remained. He scooped up the angel wing cup and headed over to the kitchenette.

Aziraphale sighed, his eyes felt heavy. He fought back a yawn as he picked up his book and adjusted his glasses before resuming to read.

When Crowley returned with two cups of tea, maybe 7 minutes later, he grinned when he found Aziraphale had nodded off, the book open in his lap and glasses perched on the tip of his nose. Crowley giggled softly, tip toeing over to the sofa, placing the cups on the table. Aziraphale didn’t get tired or sleep often, but when he did, he was the most adorable sight Crowley had ever seen. Crowley grinned when he heard Aziraphale snore, he wanted to laugh, he had never heard Aziraphale snore before, this was new to him, but he held himself back.

Crowley got the small tartan blanket that hung on the back of the sofa, and draped it gently over Aziraphale, hoping the angel wouldn’t wake up before settling himself on an armchair near by so he could keep an eye on his angel without disturbing him.

Ever since the apoco-wasn’t, Crowley had been noticing Aziraphale looking more worn out than usual. He decided Aziraphale deserved all the rest he could get, and Crowley was going to be insistent on him getting it, even if it discorporated him.


End file.
